First Encounter
by Acnologia's Daughter
Summary: A little one-shot about a painting by LiszWalker from deviant ART.


A NaLu Fan fiction. Inspiration: 'The first encounter' by LiszWalker from deviant ART.

Natsu POV:

I had been walking around this mansion for ages! The stupid monster wasn't anywhere. I had needed money, and found a simple job: Slay the monster that's plagued my mansion. Easy right? Wrong, I had no clue where the damn thing was, and I couldn't sniff it out. The whole damn house smelled like her. Who is she, I don't know. She's my mate. That's all I need to know. Once this beast is dead I'll find her. I can look for her, and Igneel at the same time.

"You still haven't found it, yet" The ossan who hired me had interrupted at least a dozen times now.

"The answer's the same as it has been for the past 2 hours." He was really stupid, if the thing was dead I'd be gone with a wad of money in my pocket. 'It's still NO!" I had to make sure he knew.

"Well, maybe it's hiding in the attic?" Damn it there was an attic.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Of course the thing would be hiding in the attic. "Just show me where the hell this attic is!" At my command the ossan led me to a hidden staircase, I used a small flame as a light and headed up. A horrible dusty, gross smell invaded my nostrils even before I opened the door. I couldn't even smell her it was that bad. The second I entered the attic an all-out brawl ensued. The monster burned to death after only one Roar of the Fire Dragon. It was an easy kill. I noticed a tarp was on fire and quickly extinguished the small flame. Just then I was staring at the face of her. Her big brown eyes drew me ever closer to the painting. Her boobs were huge! Best of all the dress she wore showcased not only her boobs but her wide hips as well. Her blonde hair shined brighter than any star in the world.

"Ahem, if you don't mind would you quit drooling over my runaway daughter." Oh shit he was back. Jude! That was his name!

"Runaway? What's her name?" I had to know her name at least.

"Lucy Heartfilia, though it's certainly none of your business. I have people already looking for her" Damn it! I bet she ran away because of him!

"Did you ever consider that she ran away not from home but from her father?!" I was furious! This bastard must have scared my mate off.

"As I have said it's none of your business!" Hey he actually raised his voice to me!

"Hell yeah it's my business she's my mate!" Oops I let that one slip.

"Get the hell out of my house. There's no way in hell I'll ever use Fairy Tail's help again!" Grrr, this bastard.

"Natsu, please calm down. Let's just go back to the guild already." Happy always has to be the voice of reason.

"Fine, let's go. His presence is sickening me." Happy picked me up by my shirt collar and flew off. On our way back I heard rumors that Salamander was in the next town. This had to be Igneel! "Let's go Happy!" It was here that I met her. My Lucy. I had somehow snapped her out of a spell put in place by some fake Salamander guy. She treated Happy and I to lunch. I had wanted to tell her then, but I just couldn't. Later that night I knew she had gotten in trouble so I had Happy fly me to the boat she was on. There I beat up the fake Salamander, and destroyed the port so I grabbed Lucy and we ran from the police, and headed to Fairy Tail. On the journey there I finally cracked. I explained everything.

"Wow, so you actually argued with my father just for me." Lucy blushed then kissed me on the cheek. On impulse I pulled her toward me again and kissed her with everything I had. Surprisingly she kissed me back.

"They lllliiiikkkkkeeee each other." Happy had ruined the most perfect moment of my life. So I did what I knew would shut him up I chased him and clamped my hand around his mouth. Lucy had been laughing the entire time. Her laugh made me forget all my worries. In that moment I knew I had done the right thing in bringing her with me. Ever since she's been my whole life. Well that was until she gave me my son and daughter. We had been through some tough times, a lot of crazy situations, and even in some of the best times of either of our lives. The kids even got to meet their dragon grandfather, unfortunately they never did meet Jude. So that's how I came to know the best parts of me in a matter of weeks then months and eventually years.


End file.
